Flat-panel display devices have numerous advantages of thin body, power saving, no radiation and so on, and thus are widely applied. The current flat-panel display devices mainly include Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices, and Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display devices.
Currently, the forms of electronic products become diversified, and a double-sided display function becomes a significant feature of the electronic products of a new generation. For example, a double-side display device inside a cellphone may display a cellphone main function window on one side, and display time on the other side; and for example, a double-side display is used in public places such that people at both sides of the display can see various presented contents. The double-sided display device produced in the current industry is generally formed by sticking and combining two single display panels, which may be an LCD panel and an OLED panel disposed back-to-back, or two LCD panels disposed back-to-back, or two OLED panels disposed back-to-back.
The double-sided display device formed by sticking and assembling two single display panels back-to-back, of which a structure is thicker and heavier and a manufacturing cost is high, which does not satisfy the requirements for thinness and high cost performance demanded by customers.